A switch is operable between an ON (connected) state and an OFF (disconnected) state for control of power supply or electrical signal transmission. For a power switch, overheating and burning caused by overload resulting from undesired shorting is one of the major concerns of operation safety. Some switches available in the market are provided with safety mechanism that automatically cuts off power supplied therethrough in order to eliminate the potential risk of overheating and burning. Such switches, however, have complicated structures, making costs high and manufacture difficult.
Another concern of the safety mechanism of the power switch is the operation reliability thereof. Operation reliability of a safety mechanism may deteriorate due to aging of the parts thereof. Such reliability problem often causes failure of timely cutting off power supplied to the switch when the switch is overloaded, leading to disasters.
It is thus desirable to have a switch structure that is simple in structure but is reliable and possesses operation safety feature.